epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Leonardo vs Reptile. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Off-Season
We're back, bitches! No seriously. It's been like almost 2 weeks since the last one. Ok, before we do this shit, I want to explain the lack of battles. Basically, it was a schedule change. The mid-season finale with the insane villains is bein moved to the finale and the mid-season finale isn't going to be a finale. I did work on both the finale and episode 7 before I started writing for this one. So anyways, today we have the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, against the last Saurian, Reptile. This was suggested by this doofus. Basically, it's a battle between two ninja reptiles, leader vs henchman, character from a kids' show vs character from a mature game, and so on. Enjoy the return of this shit. Key Reptile is in green Leonardo is in blue If you see this, comment down below "LET'S GET ROOOIT INTO THE NIGGER!" Beat Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS '' VS '' '' '' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Reptile: I have found you, bitch, and I'm going to rip you apart! You best surrender now or else I'll dine on your heart! Like Splinter in Cyberspace, I'll shred you into a million pieces. Then this dope Rap-tile will be enjoying his feast, bitch! It's futile to try to outmatch the Khans' power So run now, or else this MK MC will leave you in a blood Shao-wer. Go crawl Back to the Sewers. For you, this won't be a blast, kid. I'm clearly the dominating rapper. Every day I spit acid! I'm the last of the Zaterrans. You're just a terrible leader. You dare oppose me? Well then. Today, I'll be a turtle eater. I'll throw you into the Pit before you can even blink Then I'll kill all of your brothers. This Event will render you Extinct. I'm spreadin' Armageddon. Losing to me is normal! This is rap Kombat, bitch, but on the mic I'm im-Mortal! As I paint out your loss, you'll find that I'll leave you DiCapri-tated When I rip off your head and ruin more childhoods than Michael Bay did! Leonardo: With those rhymes, it'll be easy beating this fiend. I'm the greenest, meanest, leanest, keenest MC the world's ever seen. You have to camouflage so people don't have to look at your face. I feel bad for the Saurians if you're the last of their race! Man, both your fighting skills and your rapping are sub-par. And with that huge diet, it's no surprise that you learned Hung Gar! I mean dude, you started out as an unplayable secret! I'll finish this bitch and earn my 10,000,000 points when I beat it! I'm spitting out Lightning Bolts not unlike my twin katanas And I'm gonna school you like the Ancient One upon us! Trained by the wisest, it's clear who's superior! So watch out, or else I'll add more ugly to that exterior! I'm known all around the world. Got so much exposure to media! So flee, Syzoth, 'cuz I'm pissed off, unless you wanna suffer a real beating, huh. You're dueling with the Fearless Leader, so let's Fast Forward to the end. You'll clearly see that I'll grab my swords and leave you dead! Reptile: I've had enough of this shit. I'm officially pissed! I'll leave your color scheme black and blue when I burn your skin to a crisp! You won't be missed! All of your petty rhymes don't challenge me! So go on and whine some more! I've just executed a babalilty! Looks like Things Changed if you say that you're undefeated! Call this the NES, 'cuz Leo's life points have been depleted! You're a mutated abomination with a pitiful mind. You'll be shell shocked to hear that you're on the losing side! Leonardo: Do as much damage as you want. Just try not to make me chuckle! I've never fought an opponent with weaker knuckles. So how do I say this? I'll try to make this well put. Oh, yeah! Run or else you'll get a taste of my Foot! The only thing you'll even be good for is being a Kahn's bitch! Hello? It's from Kotal Kahn. He wants to you to make him a sandwich! (Ha!) So why don't you go and perform a Suicide 'Cuz I kicked your henchman ass and I didn't even try! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT '' '' EPIC *Reptile spits acid on the logo, forming a hole* RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Who won? Leonardo Reptile Hints: Decoded There were no hints. Lmao. Hints for the next battle ERBOE Hint 17.jpg ERBOE HInt 18.jpg ERBOE Hint 19.jpg Category:Blog posts